<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overboard Bullies by creativemica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303460">Overboard Bullies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemica/pseuds/creativemica'>creativemica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spiderman Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Flash is a dick, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm super lazy with tags lol, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemica/pseuds/creativemica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Flash is a real dick so be warned.<br/>Poor Peter he just a wholesome smol cinnamon roll!<br/>Oh well<br/>ANGST</p><p>I can't do summariesssss yay!</p><p>FLASH BULLIES PETER AND OOOO SHIT AVENGERS MAD!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spiderman Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overboard Bullies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter walked towards his locker quite excited as it was a Friday and he was spending 2 weeks with the Avengers since his Aunt May was going on a business trip! I know super lucky! He was really looking forward to it (I mean who wouldn’t) I mean he LOVED hanging out with the AVENGERS! Like wOoOoooO!!</p><p>Anyway back to hellllllll i mean school!</p><p>He unlocked his locker and grabbed his books for the first half of the day. But said books that were just in his hands were knocked to the floor and he was shoved into the lockers with a loud clang! Peter immediately knew who it was and prepared to just let it happen, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Hey Penis! Still not dead? Aw I was hoping today would be the day you finally killed yourself!” Flash taunted, Peter stayed silent “Whatever see you around dickwad!” </p><p>Flash walked off but not before one final shove cause he just had to shove Peter hard into the lockers once more. Just HAD to!</p><p> So it was one of those days? </p><p>Okay so a little explanation, Flash has good days and bad days, on his bad days whenever he even see’s Peter he’ll do something over the top and shitty, and most likely look for him at lunch and insult him a bunch then at the end of the school day he’ll most likely beat him up.</p><p> Unless he can get away in time which he has been lately. (Lucky for him)</p><p>Anyway, so Peter went through his first couple classes, then it came to lunch, great.. </p><p>Peter grabbed his lunch tray and started to head towards his table when his spidey sense blared. </p><p>Foot. </p><p>Jump. </p><p>But he let the foot trip him and he was sent crashing to the floor, his sandwich falling apart across the floor, his water bottle rolling away and under the foot of Flash who propped his knee on it and layed on arm on his knee leaning down and saying “Oh whoops, didn’t see ya there Penis!” Everyone started laughing repeating ‘Penis Parker’ and laughing, Peter noticed someone had recorded the whole thing at it was probably already on social media.</p><p>Flash grabbed the water from under his foot, opened it and then drank it all like one of those crazy ass people. Then he scrunched the plastic bottle up chucking at Peter’s head. Laughing the whole damn time as everyone chanted ‘Penis Parker!’</p><p>Peter groaned in frustration and just picked himself up trashing his wrecked food, he didn’t have anymore lunch money which was unfortunate. Today his metabolism was screeching at him like a freaking toddler on steroids! </p><p>He walked over to where MJ and Ned were rushing over coming to his defense a little too late. “Hey Peter you ok?” Ned asked Peter just nodded “Here loser, some more lunch money, it’s just my change” MJ said handing 5 dollars over to Peter who just shook his head “Not hungry anymore,” he said and walked off to the bathroom leaving no room for protest.<br/>
Ned and MJ looked at each other in concern but knew to leave him alone when he was like that.</p><p>Peter walked into the top floor bathroom, west wing, bathroom that no one used like at all. </p><p>He washed his face, trying to stop himself from crying, he was used to this but that didn’t stop himself from feeling humiliated. Everyone laughing at him, how millions of people could see that if they wanted. </p><p>Then he realised, tower day and he’s staying for 2 weeks! </p><p>How’s he gonna explain anything if Flash beat him up?! </p><p>Patrol?</p><p>A mugging he had to stop, I mean he swings to the tower some days, today he was so maybe he could just swing anytime this happens? </p><p>Or just hope that Flash didn’t beat him up? </p><p>He was so fucked. </p><p>He felt his breathing pick up and tears prickle at his eyes, he just didn’t want to be a burden, he wanted to be strong, happy, Peter Parker. </p><p>Like Spiderman. </p><p>He wanted to be as strong as Spiderman. As confident as Spiderman. As witty and jokey as Spiderman. </p><p>So he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes away of the tears that had yet to fall. </p><p>He sniffed once, twice. </p><p>Then he stood up and shook his limbs trying to get rid of the feeling of the panic attack. </p><p>Then the bell rang and he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded determined, then he grabbed his bag and off he went into the halls. </p><p>_____end of school_________</p><p>Peter walked towards his locker, dropping off all his books and grabbing the ones he needed to study with. Then he rushed towards the door, but then he felt himself being yanked back and he sagged in defeat. He was dragged into a classroom and then it started. </p><p>Punch, Kick, Punch “You are so pathetic, look at you!” Punch, Punch, Kick “Can’t even stand up for yourself! No wonder your parents, aunt and uncle all left you! Now you’re just a poor, homeless, orphan, how pathetic!” Flash taunted, Punch, Kick, Punch, Punch, Punch! </p><p>And Peter took it all, every harsh word, every mildly hard punch, and kick. </p><p>By the end of hit he had a bloody nose, a soon to be black eye, a soon to be dark bruised cheekbone. Then his wrist has a red handprint around it where Flash grabbed him to pull him into his punch at one point, which are gonna turn black. His shins and his ribs are gonna be black from the kicks and being shoved and stumbling into a desk. </p><p>Yeah not to snazzy. (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)</p><p>ಠ_ಠ    ಠ_ಠ    ಠ_ಠ    ಠ_ಠ<br/>
--------------------------------------</p><p>Ok so rant on Peter’s bruising! </p><p>So y’know how he has fast healing and y’know how it takes 1-2 days for a bruise to form and the 5-10 days for it to go yellow/green then a bit longer to disappear. So in order for it to heal fast the bruising process will speed up and that’s why his bruises appear in like 1-2 hours cause they go yellow/green in like 1 day and disappears in 3 hours like after?? Cause in order for it to heal it needs to go through the bruising process. </p><p>Ok mini rant over</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Peter swung in through the window of his room not really wanting to go through and let the Avengers see the probably dark bruises on his face. “Friday alert the Avengers that I’ve arrived and I need to do homework” Peter asked Friday. </p><p>Then he got out of his suit and started an english essay on the Book Thief by Markus Zusak (highly recommend). </p><p>Soon like about 20 mins Friday’s voice came up announcing that the Guardians of the Galaxy wanted to see him as they hadn’t seen him for a couple months! And I quote “Tony says ‘Homework is for losers come and say hi to everyone!’” Peter chuckled forgetting about the ache in his face and body. Excited to see his aunts and uncles.</p><p>Peter walked into the lounge and was met with gasps “What the hell happened to your face!? Peter?” Peter Q exclaimed causing everyone to pause in their conversations and abruptly turn to Peter. </p><p>“Explain” Nebula said. </p><p>Peter looked down “I uh saw a mugging and wanted to stop it! I just was a bit slow this time” Peter said, Bucky walked up to him slowly and looked him in the eyes “Don’t fucking lie to me spider-ling” Peter gulped “Bucky!” Steve said.</p><p>“Friday do you know what happened to Pete?” Tony asked, Peter gulped</p><p>“Yes Sir would you like me to play the video footage.” Tony nodded which made Peter go very, very pale. The video footage played on the T.V screen. Peter looked down in shame as they watched what had happened today, from being pushed into a locker a few times to be humiliated in the cafeteria the being beat up at the end. </p><p>But oh no Friday did not stop there more and more played “Okay Fri that’s.. I think we’ve seen enough” Tony said “Oh but sir there is hundreds of footage of this behaviour dating all the way back into middle school!” Friday exclaimed, her voice sounded pissed. “Thanks Fri” Tony said “Anytime sir” she said.</p><p>Everyone looked over at Peter who looked up at them, a look of shame on his face, a tear fell down his face. He let out a sniff and another tear rolled down his cheek then another then another. </p><p>(╯ ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)╯     (╯ ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)╯     (╯ ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)╯</p><p>“I’m sorry” Peter choked out. They all softened immediately “Hey.. hey it’s alright” Peter Q said walking up and engulfing Peter P in a hug, Peter sobbed into his shirt, and soon it turned into a group hug. </p><p>- ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)     ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)     ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ) - </p><p>And now they were on the couch eating ice cream watching a shit ton of movies. And when Peter went to bed they all payed Flash a visit, along with all the readers here, oh and the author came along. </p><p>100%.   (╯ ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)╯</p><p>But the author isn’t to much of a maniac.. </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>Okay that’s the biggest lie in the history of lie’s but she decided to sit down with Flash and talk to him. </p><p>“I know about your father and I can help you bud” Flash started to cry, “really?” She nodded and Flash smiled, all the Avengers/Guardians of the Galaxy softened “Just don’t hurt others okay?” Steve said. Flash smiled and nodded “Thank you! I’m so sorry about hurting Peter” They all smiled, cause he genuinely seemed sorry.</p><p>So Flash’s abusive father was the cause of this, he’s in jail for life now! So hate on Flash’s dad now. Let’s go bois! </p><p>Knock Knock! </p><p>FBI OPEN UP!</p><p>*Flash’s dad opens the door* </p><p>GUESS WHO BITCH!</p><p>(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)</p><p> </p><p>Flash left Peter alone after saying sorry to him and explaining some things, and then everything was good! They became friends and Peter helped Flash unlock his inner genius and soon Flash was able to get an internship cause he wasn’t half bad!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My little add on's and inputs are not meant to make fun of abuse in anyway, I am a child and I use these things to lighten up things a little, though there is nothing light at all about abuse of any kind. <br/>I myself am in a situation and have been in not very ideal situations. </p><p>If this my little inputs offend you please don't take in that I'm making fun of abuse victims, I wrote this to cope with things and I wanted to keep it light. Once again nothing about abuse of any kind is light at all, it's really shit. </p><p>Thanks loves, stay safe<br/>BYE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>